


Hot Chocolate

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "You've never had marshmallows in your hot chocolate? YOU HEATHEN"
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).

Daisy carefully poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs before her. A winter storm was howling outside, snow flying past the windows aggressively. It made her shiver just looking at it. So she tried not to focus on it too much, she had much more pressing matters to attend too. Such as why Robbie was making so much noise behind her. She stirred the chocolate once, twice before turning around to stare at him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Robbie had his face in one of the kitchen cupboards, loudly rummaging around in it.

"Looking for marshmallows." He answered simply, not bothering to look away from his search.

Daisy frowned, "Why?" and Robbie paused in his search, slowly turning around to stare at her.

"'Why?'" He echoed.

"Yeah, why?"

There was a tense couple of moments like Robbie wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "You never had marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" He didn't say it, but she could feel the 'you heathen' attached to the end of that sentence.

Dasy raised her chin, feeling oddly defensive of her hot chocolate preferences. "Why would I want hot chocolate with obstacles?"

He made a scandalized noise and returned to his hunt, then with a grunt pulled out a half empty bag. He sauntered over to her and presented her the bag of the world's tiniest marshmallows. "Well, allow me to interduce you to one of life's greatest pleasures." and held them out towards her. She rolled her eyes but relented and grabbed a handful. Depositing them into their - apparently - rightful place into the coco.

It was good. Not that she'd admit it. At least not yet.


End file.
